When Paths Cross
by another epiphany
Summary: When the Gods mess with Percy and Annabeth's lives they separate them. Little do they know, the only way they will ever see each other again is if the Fates permit it. What will happen when their Paths cross? -Percabeth-Lost Hero Spoilers- Enjoy!:
1. I lose my girlfriend

**My first fanfition! I have been creating this story for a few weeks now, and I am finally published it. This story is a twist on what happens in TLH, so im just warning you that there WILL be **spoilers. At the start of this story, Annabeth and Percy are both 16. Later on they turn 17 and are starting their Junior year in High School. This is a Percabeth story, but later on I will add hints of Thalico and other popular pairings. This is NOT an entire romance story- only pieces. It is an adventure and warning: there will be (a) quest(s). Enjoy! **

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES! **

**When Paths Cross**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I never knew that my best friend and I would ever be this close. I'm heading to his cabin right now, to tell you the truth. When I approached Cabin 3, I couldn't help but smile. Lately I had been spending a lot of time in there, snooping around. We have been meeting up before dinner at the pavilion to hangout in his room. I grabbed the smooth metal doorknob, as the door creaked open. When I realized I hadn't knocked, I just yelled in, "Seaweed Brain, can I come in?"

"Um wait a second." He replied.

I could hear the sound of him probably trying to fix his messy hair in the mirror. I smiled at the thought, but he sounded pretty depressed.

"Okay you can come in now Wise Girl."

I smirked at the nickname, and opened the door. I was welcomed by the smell of the salty sea. He must of just gone swimming, but then again, he always smelled like that. He had a hysterical grin on his face.

"So… whats up?" I managed to choke out without giggling at his smile. His pearly white teeth looked as if they were sparkling.

"Oh... um… nothing" His words sounded sad, and the grin faded. I looked into his sea green eyes, but I found no hint to what was wrong.

"Percy… I can tell something's wrong. So what is it?" I sort of shouted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay Wise Girl." With that he pulled me into a deep kiss. I could almost feel the sorrow inside him as our lips brushed. I placed my arms around his neck and sat down. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I kept pulling him into more kisses, until I was out of breath. I pulled away and took in some air.

"Just another dream that was more like a nightmare. It made me realize that things can't be perfect like this forever. "He said, dreamily, as if he was in a trance. He sighed.

"Well then let's just make the best of what we have now! Stupid Seaweed Brain." I smirked.

He started to get that hopeful gleam back into his eyes and started kissing me again.

"I… I love you Annabeth." He whispered in my ear, stuttering a bit.

"I love you too Percy."

**Percy's P.O.V**

Oh gods I couldn't deal with this now. Annabeth couldn't see me like this. She asked to come in, but I knew I had to at least look decent before she saw me. "Nothing like a nightmare to ruin your day." I thought. I could feel that she was eager to come in, but I was a wreck. My stuff was everywhere scattered around the room and I just wanted to go back to sleep.

I couldn't leave her waiting, so I yelled, "Okay you can come in now Wise Girl."

She looked so happy and I just couldn't break her spirits. I grinned hysterically at her, and I could tell she was about to burst in laughter.

"So… whats up?" She managed to say.

"Oh... um… nothing" I replied. I dropped the pointless smile and moped around the room.

"Percy… I can tell something's wrong. So what is it?" She yelled anxiously at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." She kind of whimpered.

"It's okay Wise Girl." I started kissing her, hoping that the pain would subside, but it didn't. I could tell she was running out of breath as she pulled away from me. I was always the strong Percy Jackson that everyone always looks up to. I wasn't one to breakdown in front of my girlfriend because of a bad dream, but it seems like that was happening.

"Just another dream that was more like a nightmare. It made me realize that things can't be perfect like this forever." I murmured then sighed."

"Well then let's just make the best of what we have now! Stupid Seaweed Brain."

That was enough to cheer me up, so I started to kiss her again. The intense darkness was starting to cloud out of me as I began to feel invincible. I did something that I never knew I could do.

"I… I love you Annabeth." I whispered in her ear, and starting kissing her neck.

"I love you too Percy."

That was enough to reassure me, that all was going to be alright. That crazy grin started forming on my lips again, as she sat her head on my chest and dozed off.

I tried to wake her up in the sweetest way possible, by kissing her neck, and it sure worked. Her amazing grey eyes fluttered open as she let a giggle escape her lips. The last hour went by so fast. I had been watching the clock tick while Annabeth breathed in and out deep in slumber. I wanted each minute to last forever, but the little digital numbers kept changing, until I knew we were cutting it way to close to dinner time.

"Ready to go get ready for dinner?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice, I'm starving!" She twirled her fingers in my messy black hair.

"See ya at dinner Seaweed Brain." She got off my chest and started to open my door.

"WAIT!" I yelled. I jumped up and pulled her into a goodbye kiss. Her lips tasted like sea water. Hah, I wonder how that happened.

"Okay now you can go." She stared into my eyes one more time, smiled, and left.

It was almost 7 o'clock, time for dinner at the pavilion. I kept on the same orange camp half-blood tee shirt I had had on before, but changed into a nicer pair of jeans. Annabeth had washed away my bad mood and now I was practically jumping with happiness. Being the clumsy Seaweed Brain I am, I tripped on a twig (A TWIG!) on the way to dinner. When I finally made it to the pavilion, I sat alone at my Poseidon table and searched the room for Annabeth. My Wise girl was nowhere to be found. I must have looked plenty confused because Malcolm (one of Annabeth's many siblings) approached me with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Hey Percy, have you seen Annabeth? She never came back to her cabin tonight and some of us are getting a bit worried." He murmured.

I looked over at the Athena table and everyone looked preoccupied with biting their nails or nervously playing with their hair.

"She was with me until right before dinner tonight. When she left she looked like she was going to get changed." I stammered nervously, tempted to bite my own nails. I knew the Athena kids didn't like me. But wait, Annabeth is missing? Oh gods.

"You better find her Percy, or were blaming the disappearance on you." He shouted at me. People started to stare and gossip. Before I even ate a bite of my spaghetti I ran away from the pavilion, anxiously looking for my girlfriend.


	2. My girlfriend loses me

**I forgot to mention, please review! I need CCC, since I am a pretty bad author. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES! **

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I felt so accomplished. I had turned a depressed Seaweed Brain into the kind of boyfriend who is excited to give goodbye kisses. Tonight I couldn't wait for dinner. I couldn't wait to feel Percy staring at me from tables away and causing me to smile. It was perfect like this every night lately. As soon as I stepped out of Percy's cabin, I felt like someone was watching me. Suddenly, my vision was shrouded by darkness. I kicked and scream ferociously, hoping this was just another Stoll Brothers trick, but the darkness refused to go. For once, I didn't know what to do. That's when I felt something hard hit my skull causing me to drift off into unconsciousness.

I woke up to see the face the_ evil_ goddess Hera. I could literally feel her onyx eyes reading me like a book, but I tried my hardest to show no fear. I noticed that we were in a cave lit with few torch lights.

Then she spoke, "Child of Athena calm yourself, all is well. But first I need a small favor of you. Simply just listen to everything I say, and nobody gets hurt."

Just the sight of her made me gag. I wanted to refuse her with all my will, but somehow I ended up nodding.

"Just close your eyes and it will be as if none of this ever happened." She whispered in a soothing tone.

I tried to resist it. I tried and tried. But something was wrong; terribly wrong. I thought about Percy, and how worried he must be. I thought about camp half-blood and all my amazing summers. I thought with all my will, but, my eyes involuntarily shut and the darkness returned again to stay.

When I woke up my mind was blank.

At this particular moment I am asking my mind some questions, since right now I am totally clueless. I hate the feeling thoughtless, clueless, almost like an airhead. What is my name? _Come on, just think about it! Your name is Annabeth. _Where do I live? _San Francisco with your dad, step-mom and some step-brothers._ Where the heck am I? _I wouldn't have to tell you if you could use your freaking eyes correctly. You're in a cave Annabeth. _Okay so… why am I here?_ I think you should ask that lady over there, since clearly we both have no idea. _

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Oh look, the little girl is awake. My name is Aph-Alice. My name is Alice."

"Okay 'Alice' why am I here again?"

"Oh well… you must of wondered away from camp again! I am sure you need to be heading home soon Annabeth. Now come on child, we need to get you a ride home before it gets too early!"

Everything in my gut told me not to follow her and to stay here and wait for someone I trust, but did I really have a choice? I don't remember anything but my name! I just want to be a normal kid and go home! But, against my mind, I followed the astonishingly beautiful Alice, out of the disgusting cave into the woods. The moon still hung in the sky, telling me it was still nighttime, probably early morning to be more precise. Alice led me through a cobblestone path in the woods for a few minutes. I decided it was best not to ask her where we were going. Associated with her beauty was a strong sense of fear that made me want to follow her every command, even if it meant leading me into a trap. But even my wise side decided that this was not as much a trap as it was an escape. I felt like I had severe amnesia, and maybe I did. Without any memories, I felt empty,

Alice led me to what must be the camp she was talking about earlier. It consisted of many, well designed cabins that must have been created based on the people who occupied them. One of the cabins was bright even in the darkness of the night. Some were more mysterious coated in the colors of nature. The architecture on the newer cabins was amazing. I was tempted to peek through the windows of the cabins, but I kept my curiosity to myself and continued across the field. Towards the end was a large, older, two story house.

"Wait out here child." Alice whispered.

I nodded as Alice entered the large house. I noticed that one of the lights turned on and she seemed to be talking to whoever was inside. After a few minutes, she returned with a silver envelope that she tucked into the pocket of her jacket. She led me to the top of a hill that showed the view of the entire camp, including that of the strawberry fields surrounding it. Even in the black of night, I could see enough to know that this view must be breath-taking during the day.

"Your father is on his way to take you home. Don't worry child, all will be well. I wish you the best of safety." Alice said, as a grey car pulled up at the bottom of the hill.

Alice escorted me down the hill, waved quickly goodbye and motioned for me to enter the automobile. Inside was a man with sandy blonde hair and a quizzical expression on his face. He rolled his window down and started talking to Alice. I couldn't help but overhear their subtle conversation.

"Listen now, and listen well. Get your daughter home by tomorrow and far away by the next day. I have enclosed better instructions in this letter. Now, swear on the River Styx that you will do everything in your power that is in this letter that pertains to your daughter's safety." Alice whispered in a serious tone.

"I… I swear…" He mumbled.

"Good, now run along, we wouldn't want you to be late!" Alice waved and handed the man who must be my father the silver envelope through the window.

As we pulled away in the car, I was so tempted to look back. I knew that my past couldn't have been normal, and maybe remembering this scenery will help me figure it out. As I turned my head around, I swear I could see someone running down the hill waving their arms to try to get our attention, but maybe I was just hallucinating after all that has happened today.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep without knowing that my Annabeth was safe. All I could do was worry nonstop about the possibilities. I knew I couldn't face my dreams again, not yet anyway. Even if they could lead me to Annabeth, the truth is so hard to take sometimes. I decided that the best idea would be to go take a midnight walk, and maybe get some fresh air. I exited my cabin with caution, making sure no other campers were awake.

I was immediately astonished by a startling sight. Annabeth's father's car was pulled up by half-blood hill, and two figures were walking towards it. I ran with all the power I could muster, towards the car. Annabeth could be in there! I kept my hopes up and continued running. But the car started pulling away, and I cursed silently racing towards the automobile. I waved my arms in the air, trying to get them to stop. I had made it to the hill and was now racing down it with maximum speed, looking like an idiot trying to get the drivers attention. But to no avail, the car was soon out of sight. Before I could call blackjack and start a unicorn car chase, I was stopped.

A beautiful lady in flowing robes stopped me in my tracks that could only be Aphrodite. Immediately I stopped to involuntarily drool at her beauty. Stupid Aphrodite. Then I heard her muttering gibberish to herself.

"Stupid fate. Stupid Hera. Stupid life! _I am_ the goddess of love and that witch thinks she can just _ruin_ my plans!" Aphrodite muttered under her breath. "Oh Perseus… hello. I suppose I know why you're here… considering…"

"Yes Aphrodite, considering my girlfriend is missing and her car just drove off. I think it would be best if I go follow her now."

"If you follow her your chances will slim. The only way you will ever see her again is if the fates choose to let your paths cross."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your chances of… oh oops, I have said more than enough already! Ask Chiron, I am sure he will tell you. Oh and your father told for me to tell you to 'Brace yourself' if that means anything to you. Toodles!" Aphrodite blew me a kiss and disappeared in pink smoke.

Oh gods- here we go again.

**Hope you loved it! I will try to post a new chapter everyday or every other day in my free time. Review!**


	3. There was a Silver Letter

**This is just a chapter I created to show what the letter was about… Enjoy!**

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES! **

Narrators P.O.V 

Annabeth was eagerly asking her father questions about her past. But, his mind was somewhere else. The little silver letter in his hand was making him very curious. He pulled over to a gas station and asked Annabeth to go inside and get something to eat. Little did she know he was about to read the letter. Mr. Chase opened the silver envelope with caution:

RULES:

~Never remind her of her demi-god past

~Leave your home in San Francisco and move South by the day following the day you read this

~Tell her that her mother is dead

~Keep her away from Greek Mythology

FOLLOW ALL THESE RULES OR YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BE IN GREAT DANGER

Fredrick knew he would keep his daughter safe, no matter the cost. He tucked the silver letter in his pocket as Annabeth returned to the car.


	4. I take a trip to Chiron's Office

**Percy takes a trip to Chiron's office. This is a mini-chapter, like the last one. I decided not to combine them because they were from different P.O.V'S and barely have anything to do with each other. Let's just call this a BONUS leading up to the climax of the epilogue of this story. This Chapter may clear up a few things about what's going on. **This story is Rated T because it may be hard to grasp if you have the mind of a child** Enjoy!**

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES!**

Percy's P.O.V

I suddenly had an urge to kill Aphrodite. What was she keeping from me? But even I wasn't stupid enough to sit and wait for fate, so I dashed into the Big House to ask Chiron about what just happened. When I entered his room, he was sitting down with his head in his hands. I wanted to comfort him, but at the same time I wanted to know what was going on.

I whispered," Hey… um Chiron?"

"What bri-ngs you he-re P-pp-errr-cy?" Chiron choked out. I could tell he had been sobbing. He tried to gather himself together, the best he could.

"What just happened out there? That whole thing with Aphrodite…?"

"I guess you deserve to know, young hero. Hera has stolen demi-god Annabeth's memories. Annabeth is being convinced that she had been leading on a normal life. Aphrodite was sent to convince her out of the cave and home. Aphrodite has told me to warn you to not go after Annabeth and that she will be safer without demi-god interference."

"But…"

"Annabeth was like my daughter, Percy. I have known her since she was a mere child, and watched her grow up. It is tough on an old centaur like me to lose something that you hold close to your heart."

"I… I guess I understand…" I managed to murmur. I decided it would be best if I leave now, so I turned around and started to walk out the doorway.

"Percy, wait. Aphrodite has told me one more thing that she wants you to know. She told me that you will only see Annabeth again if your paths cross by fates hand. Goodnight."

I could hardly breathe. I wanted to sob till earths end, but what good would that do? How could the gods do something as treacherous to me as taking my other half! I stumbled back to my cabin and plopped down on my mattress. I could still smell Annabeth's lemon shampoo in the pillow. With hours of tossing and turning, I finally managed to drift off to sleep.

I only had one dream that night and it was of Annabeth. Her face appeared in my mind, but something was different. Her eyebrows were pushed together, as if she was thinking very intently. I wanted to ask her millions of questions, but my lips were sealed and my legs were still. She pursed her lips, beginning to form a few words. Her eyes were screaming with fear, agony, distrust and many other emotions I didn't even know Annabeth was capable of feeling.

"Forget about me." Annabeth whispered. Then the image faded, as I blasted back to reality. I wanted to trust her, but there was no way I could ever forget my Wise Girl. My eyes fluttered open revealing my messy lonely cabin, as it would always be, until she came back to me. I tried to clear my mind, but one phrase stuck- embedded in my brain with super glue.

_Only if your paths cross_

For the rest of the morning, and soon to be the rest of the year, I endlessly wondered… Would our paths ever cross?


	5. I lose it and go Roman

**Annabeth's memory is gone and Percy is sad. Ya-da Ya-da. Now we get a little more action when a year passes... Enjoy!**

******- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES! **

**One Year Later…**

Percy's P.O.V

This last year without Annabeth has been terrible. Camp is getting ongoing invasions by endless types of monsters. Yesterday we lost a few new campers due to a full scale dracaena invasion. Nobody I was particularly close to, but I still feel terrible since they didn't get to have a full experience of Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron is depressed these days. He won't tell us why, but I assume it is Annabeth. Boy do I miss my Wise Girl. So here I am, in my messy cabin, waiting for fate to take its course. My parents are letting me go full time at Camp now that school has almost started. Since Annabeth is gone, I have started helping out with the building of the new cabins. We have successfully built the Iris and Hecate cabins in the last few months. When I heard a knock on the door, I never thought it would be what I had been waiting for so desperately. When the mysterious figure came into my cabin, I was preparing to fight for my life. The hooded figure stepped over to me, cautiously moving closer and closer. I felt drained from the invasion, and I didn't want to fight at the moment, but the figure wasn't giving me much of a choice. They kept walking, until we were just about a foot apart.

"Brace yourself."A female voice whispered, in a menacing tone.

Then my vision clouded with black spots. I could hardly stand, but I fought the urge to fall down and die. The light faded from my vision, and I lost all hope and collapsed onto the hard wooden floor of my cabin.

It was literally, all cloudy. I couldn't remember a thing other than my name, Percy Jackson. What an interesting name I have. I pinched myself, to see if I was dreaming. I didn't feel a thing- so this must be some kind of bizarre dream where I lose all my memories. It's pretty strange because I have to admit, I don't think I've ever had an amnesia dream before. But seriously, where am I? My eyes scanned the area for clues of where I may be, but I didn't recognize anything. No light bulbs lit up in my mind. I was completely and utterly clueless.

"TRESSPASSER!" A female voice shouted. Her eyes were beaming at me, driving through my skull. Alarms started blaring, as I made my move to run. Anywhere would be better than here.

"Who are you, boy?" The female asked and then spat at the ground.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." I chimed.

"Where do you come from and how exactly did you get here?" She shouted.

"Oh… I'm sorry but I don't exactly…" I fiddled with my fingers and ran them through my messy black hair. "Know…"

"LYING INTRUDER ALERT- WARN FIRST LEIGON!" The girl shouted with fury. "Now tell me where you from and how you got here or I will ASSURE you that this will not end pretty. "

"I woke up on the beach not remembering anything about myself except my name, I swear!" Then I realized something was missing, and by instinct I shouted, "On the river Styx, I swear on the river Styx I have no idea!" A group of buff boys ran over carrying swords in full battle armor.

"Boys, we have a potential half-blood in our midst. Arm yourselves. We must test him to assure that he means no danger to our camp." A strong boy yelled as more people rushed towards me. I felt nervous, as if I didn't belong here. It was more of a feeling than an assumption. It just felt so _wrong._

"Get him so ambrosia." A beautiful girl with alluring blue eyes and loads of makeup added.

The girl who started yelling at me in the first place handed me a square of something that looked a lot like chocolate.

"Alyssa, if he isn't half blood he could die."The strong boy scolded the pretty girl.

It was too late; I had already shoved the thing down my throat. It tasted amazing, like chocolate heaven mixed with all my favorite dessert flavors. I swallowed the "ambrosia" and rubbed my stomach in content.

"Ooh that was good. Got anything else?" I asked, adding a sarcastic tone to my voice.

"YES, he is a half-blood! Oh my gods I got to go tell my sisters!"Alyssa shouted and ran off.

"Sorry about Alyssa, she is one of those daughters of Venus. Oh wait; you don't know what that is, do you? Let me explain to you a bit…"The muscular boy pointed out.

It turned out that the boys name was Jacoby and he was a son of Mars. He explained to me that this place is a camp for children of the Roman gods. I was stuffed into the Mercury home, since I didn't have a godly parent yet. Though I was excited about all this, it felt totally wrong. I didn't dare point it out to anyone, but I knew I didn't belong here. I must of fell and gotten amnesia or something, because I am seriously clueless about my past.

"Hey kid, get some sleep and maybe tomorrow I'll help you find out who your godly parent is." Jacoby waved and winked at me. I suppressed a weak smile and walked towards my temporary home. The camp seemed pretty hardcore, I just ran into some of the nicer people at the time. A short boy named Castillo, son of Mercury, introduced me to the other members of my house. It all felt so familiar, but I didn't dare to question anything. The camp was welcoming me in when I obviously had no place to go- and I was grateful for it.

"Hey newbie, tomorrow you need to sign up for a school somewhere near the big city. I recommend a place that isn't too crowded- we don't want too much attention. If you want you can join me and some of the other campers at Small Prep…?" Castillo asked.

"Thanks Castillo- that seems like a good idea." I said, hoping he would just let me get some sleep. After the tour of their humongous camp, I was defiantly wiped out.

"Alright newbie, get some shut eye." Castillo added and I just sighed.


	6. Makeovers & Meetings

**This is actually like the first chapter of my story. It starts off the actually 'crossing of the paths' for Percy and Annabeth. I am going to add characters from TLH eventually at the roman camp, but just to make it clear, Percy's memories were wiped (TLH) and he was sent to a roman camp in San Francisco. This chapter is mainly about meeting new characters that will play big roles in the "percabeth drama" that is too come. Enjoy!**

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES!  
**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Oh crap, first day of school already. My endless summer of pool parties and sleepovers had ended. I didn't really mind, being the braniac I am. Alexandria had just made me experience all the summer clichés. Alexandria Foxx had become my best friend since my first day at Smalls Prep. I live in a very small, unknown town in San Francisco, called (yeah you guessed it) Smalls. Oh the irony that my dad moved me from the bustling city of Frisco to a town so small and unheard of that it doesn't even have an article on Wikipedia.

But aside from that, my junior year starts today, and I am pretty excited. Last year I did a semester at Smalls Prep, met Alex, and had a very interesting year. I can hardly remember how I got here, or what I have been doing for the last 16 years of my life, but at this point, it really doesn't matter- does it? My name is Annabeth Chase. I am not one to care much about what you think of me. I can be violent. I love architecture way too much. I am just your average 17 year old girl… with a lot of dreams.

Alex dragged me down the hall to our first class. Alexandria was the pretty girl type. She was pretty popular with the guys here at Smalls, and was often concerned with why I wasn't. I was never the "boy crazy" type of chick. Actually, to tell you the truth, I am more "book crazy" than "boy crazy".

"Come on Smarty Pants, we got to get to Bio before 7:30. CRAP! Annie its 7:31! How could you not tell me?" Alex squealed with enthusiasm and over exaggerated fright.

"Chill Alex, remember you set your watch ahead last year so you would be late to classes."

Did I tell you she was a perfectionist as well?

"Oh Annie, I'm sorry for going all crazy on you… but thanks for reminding me!" Her voice jingled with happiness.

"Hey Alexandria" A crowd of sloppy boys mused. Alex waved and dragged me further down the hallway.

"Well Annie, now that I know were SUPER early, let's take a quick stop." Alex said.

"Fine, but make it quick." I mumbled.

"Oh my gosh, I just got the best idea! Annie, let's go to the bathroom real quick." She hauled me into the bathroom and we stood in front of a huge wall mirror. "Okay, now we are going to give you a makeover!" She squealed again.

"Hell no Alex! You can't make me!" I yelled, hoping teachers didn't hear me.

"Sure I can Annie, just hold still. Will you do this for me for once Annie? Please!" She begged, and begged, until I had to just grunt out…

"FINE."

"YAY! Annie you're going to look SO pretty! Not that you didn't before or anything… Oo-kay let's get started!" Alex showered me with a dangerous amount of makeup. I only let her because she is my best friend, even though I really don't like makeup at all. But even I can admit that when she was done, I looked really pretty.

"All done Annie, you look FABULOUS!"She squealed.

"Alright, alright Alex, you had your fun, now let's get to class." I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to room 312, Bio with Mr. Almark, but he wants us to just call him Mr. A. I sat at a lab table, seating for five people with Alexandria. Two of Alex's friends joined us, Kate and Alyssa.

"Oh my gosh Anna, you look so pretty today!"Kate said.

"Totally." Alyssa remarked.

"Thanks I guess."I murmured. I was pretty embarrassed of what Alex had done to me. I was who I didn't want to be the pretty girly girl like Alex and I most defiantly didn't want to be sluts like Alyssa and Kate. I was pretty tired this morning, so I laid my head down on the lab table, trying to block out all the noise around me.

Then Alyssa squealed and said something that sounded like "Oh em geezy… It's like SO totally amazing. Yeah honey, Kate and I already know all about him. New kid *squeal* met him this summer *louder squeal* at camp!" I groaned.

"Can you keep it down Alyssa-I'm trying to get some sleep here." I yelled over the chattering voices. But suddenly, the room went quiet, and he walked in.

Percy's P.O.V 

I really wasn't the type to enjoy school. Even though I didn't know much about my past, I knew 'having fun in school' was defiantly not part of it. I felt goofy, walking down the hallways as unfamiliar eyes looked at me. But hey, maybe today won't be so bad. I looked at my schedule- Bio with Mr. Almark in room 312. I smiled a bit, knowing that I was okay with science class. Now math was a different story.

I traced my fingers across the wall and over the numbers on the doors. Let's see here… 309, 310, 311… 312. I smirked at my accomplishment of finding the room. My smirk faded when I realized class was just about starting as I turned the doorknob revealing the classroom. The room consisted of 5 tables, seating 5 students each. All the tables I could see were full, except one in the back with four girls. Three were staring in my direction, one being Alyssa from camp, two who looked giddy and another girl who looked like she was sleeping. Her blonde curly hair was sprawled all over the table, and it sounded like she was groaning.

"Oh" Alyssa said.

"My" A girl with straight black hair said.

"God" Another girl with brown wavy hair and a cute face yelled.

The class turned their heads and stared at the brunette, then at me. I suppressed a smile and walked over to the back table. Alyssa and the other two girls were whispering to each other.

I managed to hear something that sounded like, "New kid. Yeah I know him from summer camp. Percy. *giggles* Hot. Oh look he's coming!" They mumbled a lot of other nonsense things that I didn't exactly understand. I sat down on the end seat next to the sleeping girl. A man who must be Mr. Almark entered the classroom, obviously disappointed that people were still talking. He had bottle cap glasses and wispy grey hair that didn't look real.

"Attendance Time" He managed to shout over the noise.

"Alverez"

"Here"

"Babbly"

"Here"

"Bailey"

"Here" Alyssa screamed.

"Chase"

"Here" The sleeping girl mumbled.

"Cooper"

"ABSENT"

He yelled out about ten more names until I heard…

"Jackson"

"Here" I shouted over the crowd.

Eventually he had finished and looked ready to start a lesson. I looked closer at the people at my lab table. Apparently the brunettes name was Alexa Foxx. She had wavy brown hair that fell over her eyes and down her back. She was pretty, but not necessarily beautiful.

The dark haired girl's name was Kate Wilmington. Apparently she was a flirt because I could see all the boys from the class staring intently in her direction. Their eyes said, _"Give me something"_ and she apparently wasn't ready to give anything away. Alyssa was beautiful, as always, with her golden brown hair trailing down her back in braids and twirls pinned up with bobby pins. I resisted looking into her eyes because the rumor at camp states that if you do, you will fall in love with her.

Last, there was the girl who had just woken up who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked familiar, but when I looked at her face I could tell there was nobody like her. She looked uncomfortable with the loads of makeup smeared on her face. But at first sight I could tell that she didn't need makeup to be beautiful. Her face was flawless. He had quizzical eyebrows, a small nose and thin glossy lips. When I noticed her eyes, my expression changed. Her eyes were a deep grey that made me want to stare into them forever. When she noticed I was staring, her grey eyes met my green eyes. I'm not kidding when I say, I felt a serious connection.

"Do I know you?" She asked, waving her hands in front of my mesmerized eyes.

"Oh… um… I don't think so…" I continued to stare.

"Well… my name is Annabeth" She stated. I stopped staring and entered reality again. _Annabeth_.

"That's a pretty name" I unconsciously said as my eyes trailed her body. She had tan California girl type skin, a perfect posture and amazing curves. "Muh…"I mumbled, and shook myself out of it. "My name is Percy" I reached out my hand, hoping she would shake it. She laughed and I blushed.

"Children, these your assigned seats for the year" Mr. Almark announced.

"Looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said and then laughed. I laughed too, knowing that I deserved that nickname for staring at her hot body. But I seriously don't normally think like that. I don't know what came over me.

"Since I am relatively a nice guy, I will give you children a choice. Would you rather sit in groups of five or three?" Mr. A said. Since I wasn't the smartest apple on the tree, I voted for five. I don't understand how, but we ended up sitting in groups of three- chosen by Mr. A. I sat at the table with Alexa and Annabeth. Alyssa and Kate had moved over a few tables together, to sit with Jacoby.

I convinced myself that this school year would be okay, but I still couldn't wait to go to camp afterward and find out my 'godly parent'. I really needed to learn more about Roman Mythology before I made any guesses. Annabeth looked over at me with her unbelievable grey eyes and I smiled.


	7. I owe the new kid

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It kind of shows- more or less- what Annabeth thinks about Percy when she "first" sees him in this story.**

**Thanks Claire Ride and greekmythologylover for being the first to review my story! You totally made my day!**

**I am going to update it again tonight with another chapter that I have prewritten in Percy's P.O.V. I was going to combine them but it seemed like way to much. **

**Please Review! Thanks for reading and ENJOY!**

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES**

Annabeth's P.O.V

So they new kid walked through the door. He had dark messy hair with one gray strand running through it. His eyes were the color of the nasty seaweed you find washed up on the beach after a storm. He was wearing a long sleeve grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a pair of worn out jeans. He looked lost and it seemed like he didn't notice there were children in this classroom. I laid my head down on the table and tried to get some shut-eye while Alexa, Alyssa and Kate stared all googly eyed at this boy. I heard footsteps coming towards our table and I hoped to god that he wasn't going to sit here. But he did and I was pissed.

All those things I said about him, yeah, they were lies. His eyes are sea-green and remind me of waves washing up on the seashore. His hair was messy, but the grey streak just made it look more… stylish? His shirt matched my eyes, an intriguing grey. I noticed rippling muscles on his arms and stomach. Right then and there, I knew I would fall for this guy. I had never looked at a guy this way before. Usually to me, guys are just… sexist pigs. But this guy, he was the kind of boy who was on the Abercrombie magazines. I lifted my head up, to get another glimpse of him. To my surprise, I found him staring at me- and into my eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked him, and tried to stop his staring by waving my hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh… um… I don't think so…" He replied, and continued to stare.

"Well… my name is Annabeth" I said in a sweet tone.

"That's a pretty name" He said. I blushed and watched him look at me some more. "Muh…" He mumbled, and shook his head, getting out of his trance. "My name is Percy" He reached out a callused hand in my direction. I just laughed and watched the heat rise up to his cheeks.

"Children, these your assigned seats for the year" Mr. Almark announced.

"Looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of you Seaweed Brain." I said, my mind somehow instinctively coming up with my new 'pet name' for him, and surprisingly, he laughed at the menacing nickname.

"Since I am relatively a nice guy, I will give you children a choice. Would you rather sit in groups of five or three?" Mr. Almark asked. I voted for three, hoping to end up without this guy who would ruin my chances of acing this class.

We ended up sitting in groups of three. But sadly, I ended up with Percy. I figured out that his last name was Jackson, when Mr. A was taking attendance. He was so familiar. But to my relief, we also sat with Alexa, whom I could tell was also taking a liking to Percy. She stared at him throughout the entire class. I looked over at him a few times, and caught a smile.

"So Annabeth, where are you from?" Percy asked. I winced at the uncomfortable subject. But, luckily Alexa saved me.

"Oh, Annabeth doesn't like to talk about that- It's a pretty touchy subject" She pointed out.

"It's okay Alex, he deserves to know. A little more than a year ago I got amnesia. I can't remember a thing about myself, except that I had family here in Frisco." I was careful not to be too detailed. I never told anyone about the cave, the silver letter, and Alice." I moved to Smalls last year with my dad and step-mom and I started at Smalls Prep last year." His face changed as I told my story. At first he looked sorry for asking, and then scared, and finally he just settled at a poker face.

"Where are you from Percy?" Alexa asked. He grimaced and I saw fear in his eyes.

"Uhmm… actually I have no idea. I woke up yesterday not knowing anything but my name." He bit his lip cautiously, and I could tell he wasn't sure if he should tell us this. I looked at Alexa, and she started off being the nosy chick I knew she could be.

"Where are you staying? Because if you don't have a place, you can stay with me!" Alexa kind of shouted.

"Sorry, I am sort of already staying with a friend." He murmured. I could tell Alexa was scaring the hell out of him.

"WHO- do they go here?" Alexa demandingly yelled.

"C… Castillo… y… yeah he g…g… goes here." He choked out. The bell rang and he sprinted off.

"SO Annie, you think he likes me. I so TOTALLY think he does. I bet you that we will be going out my next week." Alexa said. I didn't want to lie to her and say 'no actually, he is really scared of you' but I decided to lie.

"I don't know Alexa, I don't know…"

"He does. I know he does. Hey Ali, don't you think that Percy is SO into me?" Alexa boomed. She was really scaring me.

"Sure Alex." Alyssa said.

"Hey Kate, wasn't Percy LIKE SO TOTALLY checking me out?" Alexa screamed at Kate.

"Totally" Kate said, nonchalantly.

"SEE ANNIE, HE LIKE TOTALLY LOVES ME" She shouted in my ear.

"Yea…" I murmured.

"Okay Annie, see you later." Alexa said; in her regular voice that- after that series of shouts- I never thought I'd ever hear again.

I jogged through the hallways to my next class; gym class, my LEAST favorite. I hated how all the boys compete and try to show off their 'mad skills' to get girls. I unexpectedly ran into a tall blonde boy on the way to the locker room. My gym bag fell to the floor with a loud THUMP.

"Oh- I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"No, it was my fault." I said. He picked up my bag for me and I blushed. "Thanks!"

"No prob. Names Castillo- whats your name?"He stuck out his hand and I shook it and said,

"Annabeth" I smiled and waved goodbye-familiarizing myself with the guy that Percy was staying with, and then noticing I was almost late for gym.

I darted into the locker room and asked a girl I met last year what activity we were doing today.

"Hey Annabeth, today were swimming. Coach is excited and wants to find new members for his 'champion' swim team." The girl said.

"Thanks" I retorted, angry at our selfish coach for making us do an activity that would make our hair all wet. I sound like such a girl. I slipped on a black swimsuit and darted out the door and into the pool area. I crowded into the horde of students, lining up to jump in the water. I was a decent swimmer, so I stood with the more experienced swimmers. There were too other groups lining up down the lanes; a group for totally clueless drowning students and the students who don't drown but can't actually "swim".

"Hey" A voice came from behind me. I spun around to find Percy, sadly with a t-shirt on, in the line of decent swimmers.

"Hi" I replied. "So you like swimming eh?"

"I don't exactly remember, but I'm pretty sure it's in my top five favorite sports. He grinned at me and I smiled back.

"LET'S GET STARTED. GUPPIES GO GET SOME LIFE JACKETS. FISH; GO TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE POOL. SHARKS, DIVE IN AND SWIM A 4 LAP WARM UP. NOW LET'S GO GO GO!" Coach boomed, smirking at his newfound nicknames.

"I'm guessing were the sharks" Percy added. I nodded and dived into the icy water. I just warmed up my muscles, and didn't go very fast. When I made it to the other end of the pool, about to do a flip turn, I stopped to see if Percy had caught up. He was amazing. He darted through the water as if he owned it. I watched big blasts of bubbles rise up as a few more kids I knew jumped in on the other end. I saw Percy smile at me, do an amazing flip turn and jet off to the other side of the pool.

"CHASE, GET GOING" Coach yelled. I could tell he was watching Percy, his soon to be newest swim team recruit.

We ended up practicing for another hour before we were dismissed to go dry off and change. I noticed Coach talking to Percy off in the corner of the pool area with a smile on his face. Percy looked happy and content- so I left. I wondered why I cared so much about this guy. I felt so attached to him. I jumped when I felt a soaking wet hand on my shoulder.

"Ahhhh" I yelled- surprised. I was hoping to find Percy and talk to him about what Coach had said, but it sadly wasn't.

"Hey Annie" Jacoby shouted.

"What do you want Jacoby?" I growled.

"You" He replied with a smile. His muscles were shining from the water, and I forced myself to look away.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested" I yelled. Before I could dart away to the locker room and change, his other icy hand grabbed my shoulder. He pushed me against the wall uncomfortably.

"But dear Annabeth, I am" He retorted and smirked. I was about to scream to get someone's attention, but what happened next was better than that.

"Jacoby?" Percy said. He turned and looked at Percy, and I noticed my golden opportunity. I kicked him in the soft spot and shouted,

"Stay away from me Jacoby" I yelled and ran away.

"Hey Perce" I heard him squeal and I snickered, running off to go get changed. I officially owed Percy Jackson.

**More to come later today! :)**


	8. I make a mess

**I had alot of fun with this chapter and I hope you love it. When I was thinking about where I was going to take this story I discovered that all the female characters that I've introduced so far have names that start with A.**

**I hate when people use chapters to get reviews- so I am not going to do that :)- instead I have decided to make a deal with anyone who decides to read my story. **

**If I get 10 reviews by Monday, then my next update will be twice as long as most of the chapters that I post. If I don't get that many reviews, then I will just post my filler chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! ++Im going to have my characters play some games later in the story- if you have any ideas for games then post them in your reviews:: so far I am going to use truth or dare and spin the bottle :) eennnjjooyyy.**

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES! **

Percy's P.O.V

I have officially established that I am an amazing swimmer. Not be all 'big headed' but I literally ROCK at it. I could tell people were staring as I glided through the water. Even Annabeth looked a bit impressed when I jetted past her. I didn't find the need to take breaths, and eventually wasn't breathing at all several laps at a time. I didn't want to freak out the Coach, so I turned my head to the side a few times, pretending to get air. I had to tell Jacoby and Castillo about this.

When Coach told us we were dismissed, he called me over.

"Where did you learn to swim like that son? I would love it if you could join our Smalls Prep swim team."

"I will consider it, I guess." I felt like I had to tell Annabeth about this. For some reason, I felt closer to her than some of these other strangers. Tonight at camp I will tell some of my new friends. I guess it isn't that big of a deal, but being invited to join seemed like something special. But this Coach guy seemed like a serious asshole. I jolted out the door and strutted down the hallway to the locker room. I heard shouting that sounded a lot like Jacoby. I listened closer and overheard a conversation that wasn't mine to overhear.

"What do you want Jacoby?" A voice that sounded like Annabeth's said.

"You" Jacoby replied. I shivered.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested" She yelled back at him. I was kind of glad that she had rejected him.

"But dear Annabeth, I am" He said seductively. I whipped my head around the corner and started to walk towards them. Jacoby had Annabeth pinned against a wall and she looked pissed.

"Jacoby?" I shouted, distracting him, hoping Annabeth would run away. She kicked him in a place that most guys don't prefer being kicked. His face was wrinkled with pain.

"Stay away from me Jacoby" She yelled and jolted off.

"Hey Perce" He managed to say- in a soprano voice may I point out. I wanted to laugh, but this was serious. "Oh, I know that looked bad, but she really wants me." _Yeah Right_, I thought.

"So what was going on?" I asked. He coughed, to clear up his voice a bit and replied.

"I asked her out last year and she said no. How could she say no to ME? I am like a god at this school!" He boomed.

"So who is she?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Annabeth Chase, the hot Californian girl. How much luckier could a guy get than having HER?" He replied.

"Hey, why don't you ask out Alyssa?" I asked, knowing that he had his eye on her.

"I never really thought of that. Thanks Perce, maybe I'll try that sometime."

I jolted into the locker room and changed back into my grey button down shirt and jeans. Next I had… lunch! I hadn't even realized how hungry I was. I was glad that I got Jacoby's mind off of Annabeth since I was really starting to like her. I walked down the winding hallway until I reached a room that was labeled 'AFERTIACE' which in my dyslexic language translates to 'CAFETERIA'. I pushed open the door to be welcomed by the smell of enchiladas. I looked around for an appealing table. I could notice the stereotypes; jocks, too-cool-to-be-cool kids, geeks, outcasts, drug addicts- etc. I found Castillo sitting at a table with Alexa, Annabeth and Alyssa. Before you could say 'run away from the psycho chick' Alexa was already staring at me.

"OMG PERCY come sit with us! PLEASE!" Alexa shouted.

I swear that I heard Annabeth say "you don't have to sound so desperate"

I chuckled and said "sure" sitting myself down next Castillo and across from Annabeth.

"Come sit next to me Percy!" She groaned.

"Um… no thanks, I'm okay." I replied and smiled. Annabeth mouthed out 'thanks' which I assumed was about the Jacoby incident earlier. I grabbed a grape off her lunch tray and laughed.

"HEY" She shouted at me. "You stole my grape!" She started laughing and I laughed along.

Castillo went to go get a lunch tray and Alexa plopped down next to me. I looked at Annabeth trying to show fake fear of psycho chicks. I popped the grape in my mouth and bit the grape in half. Before I knew it, Alexa was screaming and Annabeth was laughing so hard that I thought she would explode. Apparently, the grape had squirted juice out of my mouth and all over Alexa.

"Percy! That is so GROSS" She squeaked. I tried to hold back my laughter. She rushed off to the bathroom to 'clean up' the microscopic stain on her shirt.

"Oh my god that was hilarious" I said. Annabeth was still laughing. "Calm down Annabeth" I said jokingly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA she is so going to kill you" Annabeth said.

"Oh well, it was worth it." I sarcastically sighed.

"I'm glad I was here to watch the show" She said. Okay, I seriously liked this girl. I left momentarily to go get some lunch and returned to find a REALLY pissed Alexa.

"ANNIE, why did you laugh? It was SO TOTALLY not funny! HE RUINED MY SHIRT!"She exclaimed.

"Chill Alex, it's just a stain." She replied.

"Hey Annie, I'm going to give you something to REALLY laugh at now." Alexa shouted. She grabbed Castillo's ice cream and splattered it on my head. I was in total shock and Annabeth was not laughing. The ice cream slid from my hair, down my face and into my mouth.

"Mmm… chocolate!" I yelled. "Oh and Alexa… that was TOTALLY uncalled for" I said imitating her girly voice. I grabbed my milk box and poured half of it over her head.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Castillo yelled and then the war begun.

Annabeth splattered me with beans as I squeezed the mustard bottle, covering her face in yellow condiments.

"Oh it's on Percy" She said in a determined tone.

Before I knew it I was covered from head to toe in cafeteria food. Most of the kids around me were covered as well. Annabeth still looked beautiful and I really needed a shower. Teachers had stopped the food fight, but nobody except Alexa, Annabeth, Alyssa, Castillo and I knew who started it. I cleaned up a bit and approached my next class- math. Oh what a joy this will be.


	9. I draw something different

**When I first wrote this chapter I didn't really know what I would do with it- it was kind of pointless. Now I think I'm going to use it as the way Annabeth figures out shes a demigod. Last night I decided I would add another PJO character later on to add some drama :)- except this character HAS their memory. So this chapter and the next few chapters are just how Percy and Annabeth finish the first day of school. There will be twists :). **

**Thanks to my 10 reviewers~~ I'm going to post another chapter in a few hours! Please keep reviewing!**

**I realize Percy is a little bit OOC~ a little too shy~ so I've decided to add more details to Percy's P.O.V and maybe some new OC's that are less... stalkerish.**

**Enjoy! REVIEW! **

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES!  
**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Never ever let Percy Jackson eat your grapes, no matter how cute he may be. I grabbed a paper towel and started wiping mustard off my face.

"Annie!" I voice that I was almost guaranteed was Alexa's yelled. "Wasn't that like so much fun?"

"Actually yes, but I didn't know you would perceive that as 'fun'" I replied.

"Oh Annie- I think I'm in love!" Alexa boomed.

"With who?" I asked, knowing that it could NOT be Percy after what just happened.

"With Percy Jackson silly!" Alexa stepped out of a stall in the bathroom with a new outfit on. "He is just SO totally amazing Annie"

"Um… okay" I said.

"See you later Annie" She shouted and left the bathroom.

I looked at my schedule and realized that my next class was reading. I ran off into the hallway around hundreds of messy teenagers. When I entered the classroom, I looked for familiar faces- and only finding one- Jacoby. I growled and sat down at an empty table on the left side of the classroom. I snatched a piece of paper out of the rings of my binder and started to draw. My senses took over and practically drew the picture for me. I was just adding the finishing touches when a voice bellowed next to me.

"Hey babe, what is that you're drawing?" Jacoby sneered.

"Go away" I murmured- continuing to draw. He put his cold hand on my shoulder and I tried to shake it off.

"Jackson says I should give up- but I don't give in that easily" He said and I could feel him getting closer to me.

"Seriously Jacoby! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" I yelled as our teacher walked in and Jacoby lowered himself to the chair next to me.

"Now class, I want you to write a one- page memoir of what you did this summer" The lazy teacher said. The class groaned as she passed out a rubric for the assignment. "Due at the end of class" She said, receiving more groans and complaints.

I decided to write about one of the pool parties that Alexa had taken me to. I finished 10 minutes early and continued drawing. When I decided that it was finished I took out my box of colored pens and colored it in. Drawings had always been hints to my past in the last year. I had drawn hills, the camp I saw the night I left with the magnificent strawberry fields and a few people who must have been my friends. But this drawing, it was different.

"Whats that you're drawing Annie?" Jacoby asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure- it just kind of came to me." I replied.

I finished coloring it in and looked closer at it. It was of a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes with a sword. The sword was a striking bronze. His clothes were tattered and he was bleeding in several places. I took another look at the picture and tried to figure out what it meant. Then I realized something- it was of none other than Percy Jackson.

"Let me see babe" Jacoby whispered and grabbed for the drawing. I tried my best to keep it away from him, but he was so strong. "Oh crud- Alyssa is gonna be pissed" He murmured under his breath. Before I could ask him what he meant, the bell rang and he shuffled with the drawing in hand out the door.


	10. I get a date that I didn't want

******Update~~~~! :) Please review!**

******If I get 5 more reviews by tomorrow ill write an extra chapter for my update tomorrow. **

******Thanks! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

******- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES! **

Percy's P.O.V

Math was bad. I couldn't learn anything since Alexa was flirting with me the entire time and it was seriously getting on my nerves. I was secretly hoping that Annabeth didn't have this class period with Jacoby- but my hopes failed me. I noticed her storming out of the reading classroom running after Jacoby yelling "GIVE IT BACK" ferociously. Jacoby was running away with a piece of paper yelling for Alyssa. I just kind of zoned out and walked into my last class for the day which happened to be reading. This year I hadn't signed up to take Social Studies because that class almost annoyed me as much as math. I sat in the back of the classroom at a table for three. Castillo plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Hey Perce, whats up?" He asked. "You look kind of sad"

"Oh nothing… I was just thinking" I replied. An image of Annabeth came into my mind saying- _that's a first, _which sounded like what she would say to my response.

"I was thinking too. I met this girl today who I really am starting to like." He said.

"It's only the first day of school Castillo" I replied, knowing that I was being a hypocrite. "You just met the girl"

"I know but she is just so… wonderful" He said and smiled. "You know that girl we sat with at lunch today? That's her." I crossed my fingers behind my back thinking _please be Alexa, please be Alexa._"Her name Is Annabeth" He said.

"Oh yea, I know her." I replied in a nonchalant tone, trying to hide my jealously. Castillo was obviously very bold, and I knew Annabeth would like a guy like him. "Yea, she's pretty cool"

"I think I might ask her out soon. First, I want to get to know her better though. If you find out anything about her, tell me?" He asked.

"Oh sure buddy" I said, knowing that I was lying through my teeth.

"Everyone from camp is going to Smalls Park today. It's a major amusement park in town. If you want to come, you're invited." He said, satisfied that I would help him out. "I'm going to invite Annabeth to come with me, you should invite someone too. What about that Alexa girl, she seems like she likes you." I winced at the mention of Alexa.

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?" Alexa yelled.

"Oh crap." I murmured. Apparently, Castillo didn't hear me and he invited her to sit with us.

"Yeah Alexa, Percy was just wondering if you wanted to go to Smalls Park with him." Castillo shouted, and then winked. I suppressed a fake smile.

"OH YES PERCY, I AM SO THERE!" She yelled.

"You're welcome" Castillo whispered in my ear.

I groaned when Alexa left our table, and then class started. We had an assignment to write about our summer, which I wasn't capable of doing. I came up with a decent story about going to the beach. It was made up, but made enough sense to have really happened. When class ended, I headed over to my locker only to find a sight that didn't please my eyes. Castillo was leaning against the locker next to Annabeth, probably asking her to the Amusement Park. She was laughing and smiling at him and I felt a ping of jealousy.

Castillo came over to my locker with a huge grin on his face.

"I did it!" He shouted. "She said yes"

"Cool" I replied, trying to sound like I was 'happy' for him.

"Perce, we got to go before Alyssa gets mad and decides not to give us a ride" He said. Alyssa offered to take Castillo and I to school this year.

"Hop in guys" Alyssa shouted as she revved up the engine, anxious to leave. "I heard you guys are coming to Smalls Park tonight. Jacoby said he would take me! Isn't that like so FABULOUS" She said.

"Yeah Alyssa, that's great" Castillo said. "Hey Ali, we need to get Percy here some clothes"

"Is that seriously the only outfit he has?" Alyssa yelled.

"Yep, other than the camp shirt" I murmured.

"Oh gods we so got to go shopping!" Alyssa squealed.

"Drop me off at camp first Ali!"Castillo said.

"No way, I need another guy's judgment" She said.

"His clothes don't need to look good" Castillo said, earning a scowl from me.

"Come on Castillo, I heard you got a date tonight too. We can get you something nice too"

"Fine Ali, lets hurry though- were meeting up at 8 and I don't want to be late"

Alyssa and Castillo talked about their dates and I just looked out the window and thought about Annabeth. Annabeth Chase and her alluring grey eyes. I was falling for a girl I barely knew. Even though she wasn't my date tonight, I was determined to get to know her better. She is just so amazing, but also warmly familiar.

As soon as we arrived at the clothing store, Alyssa raced inside.

"Come on slow pokes" She yelled teasingly.

Alyssa picked out several outfits for both of us.

"Now try them on boys. I want this to be like a fashion show" She ordered. We both groaned, but agreed since Castillo told me if we disagreed she would charm-speak us into doing it anyway. _Stupid daughters of Venus. _After two hours of trying on clothes, Alyssa finally decided on a few outfits to buy Castillo and I. We checked out and started the trip back to camp. We asked the head of camp, Reyna, if we could leave camp tonight. It took a lot of pleading before she finally gave in- a lot of pleading that I was defiantly not part of. I really was not looking forward to this, but hey, at least I get to see Annabeth again.


	11. We make small talk

**I tried for comedy, and failed. I ended up using something beyond cheesy since my OC's having annoying personalities and its tough to create humor. I'm almost finished with my next chapter and it is going to be beyond exciting. It all starts with a pointless game of truth or dare and turns into a life threatening situation ;). I'm alot better at writing dramatically and romantically than I am at writing good ol' comedy. Bah. **

**The word of the day is: SCOFF.**

**Thank you to my reviewers for once again making my day! I will post the next chapter tomorrow and possibly extend it if my reviewers INSPIRE me. Thank you Claire Ride for constantly reviewing! **

**Annabethisthebest: I put that incase I decide later in the story to reveal main parts of TLH, as a caution to avoid PO'd readers**

**To all the anonymous viewers~ thank you(:**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING. **

**YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME!**

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES! **

Annabeth's P.O.V

After a few minutes, I had to give up chasing Jacoby for my drawing. I had to get to my last class. It was pretty boring since nobody I knew had it. I met a girl named Danielle who could be a potential friend. We talked about our summers a little bit until the math teacher caught us and warned us to shut up. I wanted to keep talking, but Danielle is too 'goody goody' to defy a teacher. When I left class and headed to my locker, Alexa stopped me.

"OH MY GOSH ANNIE, GUESS WHAT!" She shouted.

"Uh… what?" I asked.

"Percy asked ME to Smalls Parks tonight!" She squealed. I felt the rage of jealousy bubbling up inside me.

"Fantastic" I said sarcastically. She didn't seem to notice.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" She exclaimed. I walked to my locker and heard her yell "Toodles Annie!" I groaned. Alexa could be so annoying sometimes. Why would Percy ask out a girl like HER? I opened my locker swiftly only to find Castillo leaning next to my locker.

"Hey" He said.

"Hi, whats up?" I asked.

"Oh um… I was… um… wondering… if you would… if you could… go to Smalls Park with me tonight?" He said. I could tell he was super nervous by the sweat on his forehead. Then I looked over his shoulder and saw Percy staring at me. A light bulb lit up in my mind- I would make Percy jealous!

"Yeah…sure" I replied.

"Oh cool. Just meet me there at 8 okay?" He said.

"Defiantly, see you there" I said in the nicest voice possible. I suppressed a smile, and then I pursed my lips and turned back to my locker over excitedly, bubbling with determination. I could feel Percy staring at me. I jogged down the hallway and out the back door to the buses and got on my bus- bus 98. I sat alone in a seat at the back and started thinking about what I would wear to Smalls Park tonight.

I wonder why Percy would ask Alexa out. I mean, she is my 'best friend' so I shouldn't be pissed. I am usually not jealous- at least not THIS jealous. Saying yes to Castillo was not a wise move. I don't want to disappoint him or anything, since I don't really like him. But he seems like a decent guy; maybe I'll like him overtime.

I got home and ran up to my room to plan out some clothes. Normally I would just throw on a t-shirt and pair of jeans- but in order to make Percy jealous I needed something better. After an hour of trying on clothes, I finally found a fancy tank top and cute pair of short shorts that looked perfect. I smiled at my image in the mirror and put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. Like I said earlier, I am not a big make-up fan. I had three hours to spare, so I turned on my computer and got on the new chat website called ChatRoomZ. The idea of a chat room is kind of cool if a lot of people are online. I looked up a few profiles and found Castillo and Danielle's and added them. Turns out that Alexa, Danielle, Alyssa, Kate and Castillo were all online. I started a chat room and invited all of them, waiting for them to join.

After about 10 minutes everyone had accepted their invited and joined my chat room.

Annabeth16: Hey guys

AlexPerfection: Oh hey Annie

CastilloMan: Hi Annabeth

KatesLate: Hi guys!

AliLuvsYou: Hey people.

Dani55: Hi Annabeth

Annabeth16: Oh guys, that's Danielle.

KatesLate: OOH Danielle, that's a purdy name

AlexPerfection: TOTALLY

AliLuvsYou: So Dani, are you coming to Smalls Park tonight?

Dani55: Na, I've gotta babysit.

AlexPerfection: Oh that sucksss.

CastilloMan: Yea, shame.

AliLuvsYou: Ahem- Castillo… whats up with the name?

CastilloMan: What you don't think I'm a man?

AliLuvsYou: Maybe… ;)

CastilloMan: ALI! I so am.

AliLuvsYou: PROVE IT.

Annabeth16: Guys…

CastilloMan: OKAY ALYSSA- what would make me a 'man'?

AliLuvsYou: Easy Castillo. Have you ever kissed a girl?

*5 minutes of silence*

AlexPerfection: OOH Castillo has never kissed a girl.

KatesLate: OOOH.

Dani55: Don't make fun of him guys!

AliLuvsYou: Hah. He is SO not a man.

Perce22 has logged in.

Perce22: Castillo I figured it out… I just had to press the join button :)

AliLuvsYou: OOH Percy- Castillo has never kissed a girl!

KatesLate: HAHA

AlexPerfection: Rofl

Perce22: I can see this is a private conversation… I better go…

AlexPerfection: NO PERCY it's just getting good ;)

CastilloMan has logged out.

KatesLate: What a wuss.

AlexPerfection: TELL ME ABOUT IT!

Annabeth16: So…

AliLuvsYou: So Kate, are you coming to Smalls Park tonight?

KatesLate: Of course, with Alexa silly ;)

AlexPerfection: Yea duh!

AliLuvsYou: I thought Alexa was going with Percy?

KatesLate: She is- and with me DUH.

Percy22 has logged out.

AlexPerfection: Where did my boyfriend go!

AliLuvsYou: He isn't your boyfriend lol.

KatesLate: Oh please, he is SO into her.

KatesLate has been banned for 20 minutes because of lying.

AlexPerfection: WHAT! He is totally into me RIGHT ANNIE?

Annabeth16 has logged out.

Dani55 had logged out.

AliLuvsYou has logged out.

AlexPerfection: So… anyone left?

AlexPerfection has logged out.

I grabbed my purse and car keys and sprinted out the door. Smalls Park, here I come.


	12. We play a dangerous game

**I was scoffing when I wrote this.**

**Thanks to my very few reviewers, I soon hope to get more.**

**I am depressed at how long my story is getting and how little people are reading it... **

**But thats okay!**

**This is an EXTREMELY important chapter, leading up to the CLIMAX of section 1 of this fanfiction.**

**There will be drama. There will be a big twist coming in the next chapter. It's so BIG I think you will even scoff.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! **

**Sadly, my finger has been injured, so typing will be tedious. But worry not, I will finish my climax by Friday! **

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES! **

Percy's P.O.V

While I was waiting to go to Smalls Park, Castillo said to pass the time we could chat with some kids from school on our laptops. I didn't have a laptop, so Jacoby let me borrow his for my advice on Alyssa. I turned on the screen and made an account on the website. It took me awhile to figure out how to join the chat room, but eventually I figured it out in the middle of an awkward conversation.

Perce22: Castillo I figured it out… I just had to press the join button :)

AliLuvsYou: OOH Percy- Castillo has never kissed a girl!

KatesLate: HAHA

AlexPerfection: Rofl

Perce22: I can see this is a private conversation… I better go…

AlexPerfection: NO PERCY it's just getting good ;)

CastilloMan has logged out.

KatesLate: What a wuss.

AlexPerfection: TELL ME ABOUT IT!

Annabeth16: So…

AliLuvsYou: So Kate, are you coming to Smalls Park tonight?

KatesLate: Of course, with Alexa silly ;)

AlexPerfection: Yea duh!

AliLuvsYou: I thought Alexa was going with Percy?

KatesLate: She is- and with me DUH.

I logged out.

I was relieved that Alexa was taking Kate, so I didn't have to be close to her. I put on one of the outfits that Alyssa bought me, brushed through my hair a bit and did a little sword fighting practice. I liked the camp a lot, but it felt so wrong. I felt like I didn't belong no matter how hard I tried to fit in. When it was finally 7:30, Alyssa, Jacoby, Castillo and I got in the black van and started the strenuous drive. I looked out the window and thought of Annabeth. I wondered if Castillo would get his first kiss with Annabeth tonight. Though I doubted it, he looked hopeful.

When we arrived, we met Annabeth, Kate and Alexa at the gate.

"Time to pick the lock" Jacoby said.

"Why is there a lock?" I asked.

"It's abandoned… Duh." Kate yelled into my ear. _Geez._

"Guys is this… allowed?" Annabeth murmured.

"No, but nobody is stopping us. Jacoby and Castillo showed us how to get all the decent rides working." Alexa said.

"Oh Okay" She said, but she looked like she really didn't want to do this. I didn't feel so sure of it either. Alexa grabbed my arm and pulled me through the now open door. Castillo tried the hold Annabeth's hand, but she stuffed them in her pockets. Hah, I knew he wouldn't get anything from her tonight.

"Okay guys, let's get some soda" Kate said.

"Yeah man, soda time" Castillo said, and then pumped his puny fist in the air. Annabeth looked at him like he was an idiot and I chuckled. Then I noticed what everyone was wearing. Alexa looked okay... I guess- she was wearing a nice grey shirt that ruffled at the sleeves and a pair of cut off jean shorts. Alyssa looked like a daughter of Venus should, beautiful in her own unique way. It looked like she had curled her hair a bit and painted her nails. She was wearing a short casual dress that was a maroon color.

When I looked at Annabeth, my jaw dropped. She was wearing short- shorts with a ruffled tank top. So much leg 'mm gah', I thought. She must really like Castillo to wear something that hot. Look at me, I'm here with Alexa and all I can think about is Annabeth Chase. She glanced over at me, her grey eyes sparkling, a smile forming across her face. B-o-r-e-d- she mouthed out, I nodded and she smirked.

We all sat down at a table that was a bit dusty, that must have been in where people bought food back when this place was open. Castillo passed out a soda for each of us. I could notice him gawking at Annabeth and I _**scoffed**__._

"Whats wrong Perrrcy?" Alexa purred in my ear.

"Oh um… nothing" I replied

"I hardly believe that" She said, then stroked my face with her index finger. I moved away.

"So guys, what do you want to do now? I have something big planned for tonight when it is totally dark" Alyssa stated.

"Let's play truth or dare" Kate yelled.

"Great idea Kate" Alexa mused. I felt like _**scoffing**_ again, but I'm sure someone would end up pissed at the end.

"Oh my gosh I just had a fantastic idea" Alyssa said. "If you don't do the dare, you have to kiss Castillo. I noticed Castillo's cheeks turned bring pink and Annabeth looked at the floor. I wondered why she agreed to coming here with him, but I can't blame her since I took Alexa- _**scoff**_.

"Um… what if Jacoby or I don't want to do the dare…" I murmured.

"Percy, are you chicken?" Jacoby said then started making chicken noises. I didn't know if he meant chicken to kiss Castillo or chicken to do certain dares, but either way I could end up being chicken.

"Never mind, but what if Castillo refuses to do the dare" It would be kind of weird if he kissed himself- _**double scoff.**_

"Hmm…. Then he has to…" Alyssa rubbed her chin. "Then he has to kiss Jacoby" Alyssa smirked and giggled as Jacoby's face twisted into a horrendous expression.

"Fine" Castillo murmured.

"Okay I'll start" Alyssa mused and held up her finger to pick her prey. "I pick… Jacoby- Truth or dare Jacoby?"

"Dare" He scoffed.

"I dare you to… take off your shirt" She blushed profusely.

"Easy" He said. You could see her cheeks turn bright pink as he revealed his 'muscles'.

"Alright my turn" He said confidently. "Castillo… truth or dare?"

"Truth" He spit out.

"Wuss" Kate whispered, receiving chuckles from Alexa and Jacoby.

"Very well Castillo. Is it true that you still pee your pants on some nights?" Jacoby barely spit out, chuckling after each word.

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?" Castillo yelled. I couldn't help laughing my head off. Everyone erupted in laughter, even Annabeth. She looked so cute when she laughed. She looked at him and couldn't hold back the giggles. "IM SERIOUS" He shouted. When a look of realization of what he had said formed on his face, he murmured "Oops" and put his hand over his mouth. Annabeth moved over to the other side of the table, away from Castillo, still laughing. I grinned when she plopped down next to me and she smiled.

"Oh… okay… um Kate truth or dare?"Castillo asked.

"Dare" She said, with a ferocious unexplainable look in her eyes.

"I dare you to lick the table" He said. The look faded and she looked puzzled; defeated.

"GROSS" She shouted. "But NOT as gross as kissing you Castillo" She licked the dusty table then took a huge swig of her soda. The fiery look returned to her eyes and turned to me. I gulped. I was suddenly scared for my life.

"Percy, truth or dare?"She said. I could tell by the look on everyone else's faces that you didn't want to get caught with one of Kate's dares when she was pissed. But I was no wuss.

"Dare" I said, and tried to fake confidence in my eyes. A wild and hopefully deceiving grin spread across my cheeks as she pondered for a minute.

"I dare you to go on the Broken Coaster with Annabeth" The crowd gasped. Her creepy grin scared me half to death.

"Kate, even I think that's a little harsh." Alexa said.

"Yea seriously Kate, they could die." Jacoby said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure he will do it. Let me take them both out to the coaster, and I'll tell you if they do it." Kate said.

"Good, I didn't want to have to watch" Alyssa stated, biting her nails.

I suddenly felt nervous. My mind was spinning out of control. When I looked at Annabeth, she looked like she was distressed but trying her best to hide it with a fake confident smile. Alexa stared at me, probably hoping I wouldn't have to kiss Castillo. Then the fear boiled at the pit of my stomach. The words broken and coaster don't sound very good apart, let alone together. But I sucked it up and managed to spit out…

"I'll do it, as long as Annabeth is okay with it." I said.

"I'm not the type to be scared Seaweed Brain" She smirked.

"Alright then, it's settled, let's go" Kate yelled. Alyssa looked at me pleadingly, as if she was totally against this. Castillo was worried, I'm guessing for Annabeth's safety. I felt a pang of jealousy, but then I realized that she would be there to go through this with me. Jacoby and Alexa were encouraging the dare.

Kate led us a huge rollercoaster that began almost vertically upward, pausing at the top then speeding down into continuous loops and circles. But something about the rollercoaster was wrong. Some pieces of metal were bent irregularly and others were missing. I must have looked scared because Annabeth was glaring at me with a strange intensity.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Y…y….ea…ah." I stuttered out. I closed my eyes for a second and imagined being on a beach with the water washing over me, soothing my skin. "Yeah I'm fine, let's do this" I said- trying to block out any remaining fears.

"Get in the seat over there" She pointed at a worn out leather rollercoaster car. "I'll start it up after you get in, but it may take a few minutes to start because it's a little bit rusty"

"Alright _Kate_" I stammered, throwing angry emotion into the words. Annabeth was no longer confident. The fear radiated off of her like heat from the sun. We lowered ourselves into the ripped up leather seat and lowered the safety bar. I put my hand onto the middle of the bar and rested my back against the back of the head of seat and sighed. She put her soft hand on top of mine and suppressed a warm, yet unsure, smile. I felt a warm jolt of electricity build up my arm, then trickle slowly down my spine. I held her reassuring gaze and let the corners of my mouth turn up involuntarily.

Her chest heaved up and she looked at loss of words. Before she could release her breath she just leaned up against my side. Then the seat began to move vertically, but slowly, into the sky. I held my breath, trying to substitute my fear with the feelings that Annabeth was giving to me right now. But her fear was easy to detect and soon weighed down both of us, making relief and happiness far away. I looked down at Kate and saw she was talking to a well built red head that was holding some kind of… weapon…in her hand. I looked over at Annabeth and intertwined our finger to subside the intense inevitable grief of this life or death situation.


	13. She messes up big time

**The third person omniscient P.O.V can get confusing, but I honestly like this chapter.**

**Warning: this chapter contains a shocker.**

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES! **

Narrators P.O.V

She was confident that the trip would be worth her while. The dreams don't lie. She was totally and completely convinced that this would solve the problems. The distress at camp was almost too much for poor old Chiron. She knew that the dream chose her because she was the one who would fix it all. She had been first in line since he left- or rather… disappeared. Chiron was hiding something from the campers that would make her journey much less strenuous.

But now that she had arrived, the dissipating weight of the campers gradually began to increase again. She felt so close to the answers that would keep Camp from falling. She knew she could do this better than the Stoll Brothers and the Hunters. The dream had told her to come to San Francisco to find him. It told her that all the clues she needed would be at some abandoned amusement park in the most conspicuous town on Monday night.

Chiron had given her and death boy the job. He decided that it would be best if she didn't consider it a quest, though she still would. Death boy thought it would be best if we split up, so she headed to Smalls Park and he went to Amuse Smalls. She pulled the mysterious object out of her back pocket when death boy was gone. The dream had told her to bring the gun that worked off of celestial bronze bullets, for killing demigods. It didn't feel very unusual to hold the object- but she was never comfortable with the idea of actually using it.

When she reached the park, she was surprised to find the doors already unlocked, most likely by the very unlucky demigod who she was ordered to kill. The dream flashed back in her mind as she pushed the gun pack into her pocket.

_-Flashback-_

She was standing alone in a dark alley way. A lady in Greek robes approached her whom had a sly looking smile planted upon her face.

"We chose you to decide the fate of Olympus" The lady whispered. "Visit the land of Mount Tam. The clues you wish to find lie there, in a town that is small and bare. You will find the boy who is up high, on the rollercoaster where he will die. Bring a gun fit for demigods and receive the faith that you have lost. Brace yourself at all costs to reach the boy whose path you've crossed." The lady smirked and disappeared in a puff of white smoke dropping a plastic cow toy on the ground as the image faded into something else.

The girl was standing at an amusement park and approached another girl who looked like a snob.

"Who are you and what exactly do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here!" The snob shouted. Her fingers wrapped around a lever that must of controlled one of the roller coasters. "Ready for a little surprise lovebirds" She murmured and pulled down the lever, producing a loud screeching sound. The closest roller coaster had a car that had stopped at the top with a jolt, most likely caused by the snooty girl. Suddenly, two figures fell from the car, dangling down and hanging on the safety bar of the car. The figures screamed with agony. "Oh shit" The snob shouted.

A feeling came inside the girl, like a burning fire. She pulled the gun out of her pocket and loaded a bullet from her back. The snooty girl was too busy staring at the figures hanging from the roller coaster, hundreds of feet in the air. She knew this was her shot, like the lady had said. She noticed from afar, a shadow cascading down the back of one of the figures that must have been hair, most likely from a girl.

She aimed at the other dangling, screaming, figure with definite precision. Then she pushed down the trigger, and the image faded.

_-Flashback ended-_

She stepped into the amusement park and assessed the area. It looked like nobody had been here in awhile, but when she looked for the roller coaster from her dream, it stood there in the distance with the car already working its way up the track, soon to stop at the top. She swallowed the doubt in her throat and found the snob in the same place as in the vision. She approached her, already prepared for what was to come.

"Who are you and what exactly do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here!" The snob shouted. She grabbed the lever- as planned. "Ready for a little surprise lovebirds" The snob whispered, ignoring her. She pulled down the lever, producing a screech. The coaster stopped and two figures dangled from the safety pole of the car. "Oh shit" The snob murmured in a loud tone.

She pulled out the grey weapon, loading it with bronze bullets. She didn't dare to smile. She saw the girl's hair and aimed at the boy- also as planned. Her heart stopped beating when she realized that she had no idea why she was doing this. But it happened anyway. The bullet flew from her gun, about to strike the boy on his back- but he whipped around and took a bullet in the stomach. The snob stared at her in awe, with a complete loss of words. The boy lost his grip on the pole and fell headfirst towards the earth. The snob screamed intensely. I also heard faint shrieks from above.

"PERCY!" The girl from the coaster shrieked in horror.

"No. No. No no no no no." She murmured. What had she just done? "Please don't be Prissy" She was devastated. Why had the gods sent her a dream to kill Prissy? It couldn't have been him. It is totally and irrationally impossible. She ran over to where the boy was falling and all felt in slow motion. Her heart was beating frantically, about to leap from her chest. A huge CRASH erupted as he hit the earth. A group of teens raced out of nowhere and looked at the scene before them. She listened to the teens talk.

"Kate, what did you do?" A girl in a maroon dress asked.

"Alyssa…" A boy who had intense muscles pointed off towards the scene.

"NO NOT MY PERCY" Another girl shrieked in a sarcastic girly horror. "This is DEFINATLY a prank. My Kate would never hurt a fly"

"Who's that girl over there" The girl in the dress asked, addressing to her.

She tried to run, but she knew she had to face this. If it was Prissy, she would be dead.

"I'm Clarisse "She shouted in a smug voice "Clarisse La Rue"

"What are you doing her Clare-ee-sa" The mentally challenged sarcastic girl taunted at her.

"I was sent here by Hera" She said with a gulp, knowing that they would be totally confused at that if they weren't demigods. The muscle boy snapped his fingers, manipulating the mist. Another boy stepped out of the building.

"Hey guys, where did Percy and Annabeth go? I heard some ruckus out here and wanted to see what was going on." Clarisse was dead now. Her heart had stopped beating entirely. There was no longer any hope that this guy was just some random Percy from down the block.

Clarisse walked towards where Percy had fallen. A huge crater had formed and went more than 10ft deep into the soil. Clarisse was stunned at how deep Percy had fallen. She knew he was dead. The boy that was looking for Percy and Annabeth ran to the girl who had jacked up the coaster whose name was apparently Kate. Clarisse yelled uselessly into the crater.

"Prissy Jackson" She yelled. She wanted to sob, but she couldn't. A daughter of Ares never cried. She toughed it out and started to walk away.

"What?" A voice whimpered from the hole. Could it be? Could that stupid boy still be alive? Clarisse ran back to the hole and shouted.

"It's me Prissy, Clarisse" She yelled into the crater.

"Whoever you are, just get me the hell out of here" He shouted.

**Not exactly a cliffy, but the next chapters are in Percy& Annabeth's P.O.V of this 'situation'**

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	14. I have a freak out

**This chapter is Annabeth's P.O.V of the situation. Ends with a shocker :O! **

**I won't be updating for a week cause I have vacation. But, I'll be typing while im gone and update soon after :).**

**Thank you reviewers for getting me to 20 REVIEWS!**

**Please KEEP REVIEWING! Enjoy!**

**- ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OTHER RICK RIORDAN SERIES! **

Annabeth's P.O.V

For a split second, I was actually calm. My head was laid on Percy's shoulder and I was almost in a state of bliss. That was until I looked down. Hundreds of feet separated Percy and I from the ground. Boy that was a far way down- especially when you're on a jacked up roller coaster. I wanted to squeeze his hand, but that would be out of line. Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a shadow down below. Beside Kate, was another person- an unfamiliar face?

My thoughts buzzed. What if this person was from the authorities? What if we were busted for sneaking in? My heart raced, and sweat trickled down the back of my neck.

"Calm down Annabeth, well be down soon. I promise." Percy said. I looked into his refreshing sea green eyes and suppressed a smile. Then all havoc broke out.

A huge screech filled my ears, as the roller coaster car jolted to a stop at the top of the hill. I grabbed the safety bar and started hyperventilating. What was wrong now? The jolted stop forced me to slip out of the car. I was dangling from the bar, with hundreds of feet of pure air below me. I clenched my teeth together, but I couldn't hold back the terrified screams. Since when was I afraid of heights?

Percy looked down at me and gathered his thoughts. He reached out a hand, but it wasn't close enough- I couldn't reach it.

"I'll be fine" I murmured, hoping he wouldn't come down here and risk his life as well. I was completely terrified, despite the fact that my hands were getting sweaty, slowly slipping. I was down to one hand now, trying to wrap my legs around the safety pole, but failing. I prayed to god for my safety. Then Percy came down, as if he was on monkey bars. I tried to blow the wisps of hair out of my eyes and convince him to get back into the roller coaster car. Instead, he helped me up.

After a minute of almost slipping, he managed to help me get into the safer part of the car. I reached my hand out for him- so we could both be concealed in the car. The night was enveloping us like a blanket, and I could barely see his outline. Then something felt wrong. I felt a disturbing discomfort burning in pit of my stomach. Before I could yell, before I could scream, it was all too late. I heard a gunshot from below, the bullet shot towards us- or more precisely- towards Percy. A lump formed in my throat, and I couldn't scream. He was so close to lifting himself to safety- but he was a few seconds late. The bronze bullet pierced through his stomach. The pain and shock formed on his eyes, like a deer in headlights, and he let go of the safety bar, tumbling down towards the earth.

"PERCY!" I shrieked, with all the heart I had. My voice was run dry. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I just cried. The tears fell from my eyes rapidly, falling down my cheeks and rippling down my chin and onto my skin. The heat burned. I heard a huge crash as Percy's body hit the earth, leaving a humongous crater in the ground. My eyes were puffy from the tears that wouldn't subside. Was he gone? He had to be. Yet, I didn't feel the emptiness that I had expected to feel from the loss of a new friend. Maybe it was the hope- the tingle at the pit of my stomach, pushing me to move on and focus on the positives.

But what were the positives? I was alone now. I felt like half of me was gone. But I had only known Percy for a day. Why was I so broken? A crowd of people exited from one of the buildings around the park and surrounded the crater. The mystery figure was separating themselves from my friends, trying to escape. Then the figure stepped cautiously towards them, as if my friends had realized that they were there. Who was the one who shot Percy? I involuntarily let a few more tears slide down my face as I crinkled my eye brows together in confusion.

The figure approached the crater. I held my breath hoping that somehow… he had survived. I heard her yell something down into the crater then turn around to walk away. But suddenly, they turned around back to the hole. That feeling in my stomach was back again, the feeling of hope. I silently crossed my fingers behind my back and stared at the small figures waddling around, hundreds of feet below me. They almost looked like specs of dirt from up here, but I could still distinguish a few people.

Then I realized that I was stuck on a roller coaster. I started to bite my nails in distress, hoping one of my idiot friends would help me down. Alexa wouldn't help- this I already knew. Maybe Percy could… Another tear slipped out of my eye. There was no Percy anymore. He was one of the few people that I could stand. Someone who I knew would always be there when he could. Someone who I could have faith in... The worst part was that I had become very fond of him in the last few hours. I choked on a sob and looked down again. People were reaching into the crater- jumping into the crater. Maybe there was hope! Maybe he was okay! But who would be okay after falling hundreds of feet into pure soil? Then the hope faded when I realized that the gunshot wound would have already killed him by now.

Then I noticed someone was starting to work the controls of the roller coaster, causing the screech that showed it was starting again. I held on for life, literally, and tried to clear my mind. I wiped away the tears and sniffled, trying to pull myself together and get back to my friends. I went through a series of loops and drops, biting my tongue, holding back the screams. When I felt the land below my feet again, a wave of relief blew through me. I raced over to the crater, my heart beating at one hundred miles an hour.

"Annabeth?" A familiar voice growled. I peered to my left to find a bulky red-head with a sweaty bandana tied around her head.

"WHAT?" I shouted back, not wanting to deal with this crap now. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't pretend like you don't already know me" She shouted.

"I've never seen you in my life" I replied, and continued to run towards the crater. A strong arm stopped me in my tracks.

"Yes you have Annabeth. Don't lie to yourself- and stop worrying about that boyfriend of yours, he's perfectly fine." She said smoothly, keeping a cool composure. If this weren't such a bad situation, I would be blushing out of my mind.

"How the hell is he OKAY? You just shot him and he fell hundreds of feet down and you say he's OKAY?" I boomed. "I don't know you- but I sure wish I could kill you" I said unconsciously. I realized my teeth were bared and I had just blamed this chick for killing Percy. When I assessed my words more, I realized that I had accepted the fact that she called him my boyfriend. "He isn't my boyfriend" I growled.

She chuckled. "Are you KIDDING ME? He was your boyfriend for months until you freaking disappeared." She waved her hands in the air angrily. I for one was totally awe struck- not at the boyfriend thing. What did she mean my disappeared?

"I don't know you- just accept it freak" I yelled- pushing her bulky arm away. I ran frantically to the crater to find an unconscious Percy Jackson. He looked broken, as if the sky had just fallen on top of him. But what surprised me the most is that I saw no blood. It was just Percy, surrounded by rock. Then something I didn't expect to happen, happened.

"Annabeth…" He croaked. My eyes widened at the fact that he was talking- let alone saying my name. His soft green eyes looked torn. He paused for a breath.

"I remember…" He whispered, then his eyes closed.


	15. I remember

**Sorry for not updating in like AGES. I was taking a vacation... :). **

**On my vacation I started 2 new PJATO Fan fics. The first one is not developed enough and I'm almost guaranteed it will be stolen, so I'm not going to tell you anything about it yet. The second one is called What if and it takes place in TLO and it's a situation in which Annabeth DIDN'T take that knife for Percy. Expand upon that as you wish, but don't steal it since I'm posting that story tomorrow. **

**Now I love when people review about their opinions on the story, but I also need some ideas since I'm running low on them at the moment, so if possible, please contribute. OHH and PULZEE continue REVIEWING :D.**

**I ABSOLUTELY LOVE this chapter because I think it captures the character of Percy well ( in my opinion ). As for that 'your characters are a bit OOC' review, this special note was for you. Enjoy! **

**Percy's P.O.V**

Gods I have a headache. I feel like I just fell off a freaking building, which is probably an understatement. But more importantly, where in Hades am I? Oh yea, I forgot, I'm in a stupid hole. Well, on the upside, I remember. I remember Camp Half-blood, Annabeth, Grover and Sally. The one thing that I'm still stuck on is why did my memories 'disappear' in the first place. I mean, there was that creepy lady in my cabin telling me to… "Brace myself?" Can't say I haven't heard that one before. At least I have Annabeth back. But, it isn't like I actually have her back since she doesn't remember me. Wow, my life seriously sucks.

I'm Percy Jackson, mighty Hero of Olympus and I just fell off a rollercoaster. That isn't one that you hear every day. A sweet voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Percy, are you… alive?" Annabeth yelled at me from the top of the hole.

"Um yes…" I replied.

"How…?"

"You already know. Oh wait… never mind." I forgot that she forgot. Wonderful- my girlfriend doesn't know that she was my girlfriend.

"What do you mean Percy?" She looked kind of curious, but it was hard to tell because she was like twenty feet above me. "Did we used to… know each other?"

"Um yea…"

"You know, you blacked out there for a few minutes. We seriously thought you were… AHHHHHHHHH" She shrieked in horror. What the heck was going on up there?

"ANNABETH?" I yelled. I waited a few seconds without getting a reply. Crud. I was pretty sore but I could bear it. I got up and scaled the rocks until I was out of the hole. All I could say was "HOLY…" before an empousa that I could tell resembled that Alexa girl grabbed me by the neck. I quickly took riptide out of my pocket and swung at the monster until its grip loosened enough for me to slip out. Just because you're invincible, doesn't mean that when a girl attempts to strangle you it isn't annoying.

I wasn't surprised to find a monster, but I gotta say that I was surprised that Alexa was an empousa. I'm shocked that her friends all thought she was mortal. Most of the time, demigods can tell the difference between a mortal and a monster. But I can't say I haven't been oblivious to that kind of thing before because of Tyson. One monster vs. six demigods is seriously unfair… to the monster. I used to take monsters on my own all the time a few years back, so this should be easy. Of course, that's what I assumed until I stabbed her and she DIDN'T turn into a pile of gold dust.

"Why don't you die!" I shouted at the stupid monster.

"What makes you think that I would tell you, Perseus Jackson?" Alexa the empousa growled. I seriously didn't like when people used my full name. And when I noticed Clarisse just standing there I was seriously pissed.

"Don't just STAND there, HELP ME." I shouted to the helpless demigods. Then I realized that Annabeth wasn't there. Crud crud crud. I held my guard and looked around for her and found her running from another monster.

"Oh my Gods, Kate's a nasty too!" I heard that boy Castillo yell.

"Castillo they're called empousa. But, there is something different about them. They just don't DIE!" I shouted while repeatedly slashing at the monster.

"Oh… I KNOW whats different!" Clarisse shouted. "Chiron said that some monsters are starting to form bonds so you have to knock them both out to kill them." Clarisse panted as she dodged Alexa.

"Lovely." I replied sarcastically.

"I got this one Prissy, go get the other." She said.

"Oh fine…" I ran over to Kate the empousa who was beating up Annabeth. I wonder where Castillo was. *insert smirk here* But then again, I was her boyfriend, a pretty terrible one at that.

"Hey ugly" I shouted, which got Kate's attention long enough to where Annabeth escaped from under her claws. I threw riptide directly at the monster's face, and though it bounced right off- she was successfully knocked out. Annabeth was cowering in fear behind me, which was defiantly a first.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She shouted.

"I'll uh… explain later." I muttered. I ran over to Kate and dragged her body over to Clarisse. "One unconscious monster delivery." I said sarcastically. If this weren't such a freaky situation, I would be pissed that Clarisse had ordered me around. But then again, the title: Hero of Olympus, really can get to a demigods head. Luckily, I'm not the type to be full of myself.

"Okay, stab her." Clarisse said. I could see Jacoby and Alyssa out of the corner of my eye staring. Zeus knows why they weren't doing anything to help. I heard the distant rumble of thunder in the sky making me smirk a little bit. I grabbed riptide and stabbed the Kate monster in the heart, causing her to turn into a pile of golden dust. Clarisse did the same to Alexa, and soon enough we were just left with six demigods and a really big awkward silence.

"Wha… what just happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Yea, seriously Percy- who the HECK are you?" Jacoby said in an angry tone.

"And how do we know that we can trust YOU?" Alyssa muttered.

"Yeah, for all we know you could be a… monster!" Castillo said earning chuckles from Clarisse and I.

"Us… monsters? We just saved your sorry butts!" Clarisse shouted and started charging at Castillo.

"Clarisse…" I said. She backed down and scowled at me.

"Hey guys, is Annabeth a mortal?" Alyssa asked. I wonder how Annabeth would have thought of that if she remembered who she was.

"Hah no, daughter of Athena. If she remembered that much she would seriously be pissed at you for asking that." I chuckled and she just stared at me with a confused expression on her face. Her princess curls cascaded down her back with a few in front of her face, and she looked seriously pretty. I mean, the outfit was definitely not an 'Annabeth' type outfit because it was a little showy. But if anything, a guy like me should like that about girls clothes… right?

She noticed that I was staring and she half smiled. I loved Annabeth's smiles. They were always confident but sweet at the same time. When I realized people were looking at me, the heat rose to my cheeks and I just kind of stood there.

"So… who are your parents?" Clarisse asked the demigods that she didn't know.

"I'm Alyssa, daughter of Venus." Clarisse looked confused.

"Who the heck is Venus?" Clarisse shouted.

"The God of Love… DUH… all demigods know that!" Alyssa smirked.

"No idiot, Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love." Clarisse replied, rolling her eyes at Alyssa. I just listened intently, because I didn't exactly get the whole Roman and Greek god thing.

"Holy… Alyssa I think that chick is... Greek!" Jacoby said. Alyssa smiled and narrowed her eyes.

"Then let's just do what we learned at Camp." Alyssa smirked and pulled a bronze knife out of her pocket, making Annabeth's grey eyes widen. I sensed that a fight was coming, so I took riptide out of my pocket and uncapped the lid.

Jacoby pulled off the seashell necklace he was wearing cupping it in his hands. He shook it as if he was shaking a pair of dice and he stared at me with a creepy grin on his face. Suddenly, he was holding a sword similar to Backbiter; half mortal steel and half celestial bronze. Castillo pulled a celestial bronze knife out of his shoe, which was pretty weird. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clarisse muttering Greek curses under her breath. Annabeth looked confused, but determined. At least she had established one thing- that she was on our side.

"Let the games begin." I murmured and grinned as Jacoby charged.

**For the review that was wondering what would happen when the Romans realized that they were Greek, well here it is. Not exactly a cliffy but I'm sure you would love to know what happens next. Problem is... I don't exactly know yet :P.**

**Review! Thank you in advance.**


	16. I see the Hunters

**For the fans of this story, I wrote another chapter.**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, I was working on my new story _Triple Threats_, PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! :)**

**Now, this is an especially crappy chapter, but still, as always, I hope you LOVE it. It doesn't have alot of action, pretty much none. Tons of dialogue and TLH spoilers.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Percy's P.O.V (again because Annabeth is in a clueless state of mind…)

My first thought was that I had to defend Annabeth. I defended myself from Jacoby, but still kept clear eyes on Annabeth. Castillo was taunting her and she looked beyond freaked out. I knew it would be hard if Castillo had the guts to fight, to defend both Annabeth and I. Suddenly, I don't know if it was that all the praying paid off or whatever, but we had reinforcements.

"CLARISSE YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME?" Nico yelled. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now because GUESS WHO I FOUND!"

"NOT NOW NICO" I mumbled.

"Aw man you found Percy? All I found was the hunters." He looked almost sad, but I couldn't really concentrate on that because STUPID Jacoby was trying to kill me. Even though I had the Curse of Achilles, I still needed to defend myself. Wait… he found the huntresses!

"Thank the Gods" I shouted as about seven girls started shooting arrows at Jacoby, Castillo and Alyssa. I backed off knowing that the huntresses had it under control.

"Percy you about scared us to death!" Thalia shouted, giving me a big hug. I put my hand over her eyes so she wouldn't see Annabeth.

"Thalia before you go all crazy she doesn't remember you." I took my hand of Thalia's eyes and she noticed Annabeth standing in the center of the battle in a state of confusion.

"OH MY GODS" She shouted and ran over to Annabeth, pulling her out of the battle zone and over to me. "My name is Thalia. I am your only best friend." She said to Annabeth.

"Wow, I must be a loser to only have one friend." Annabeth muttered, making me laugh.

"Annabeth, you have tons of friends. Thalia just thinks that she's more important than the rest of us. You have Nico, Grover, Tyson, Me and all your siblings. There's probably more that I can't name off the top of my head." I tried to reassure her, and it worked. She went up and gave Thalia a hug.

"You seem so familiar, both of you. I wish I could remember. Did I have a good life?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"The best" Thalia replied. For once, I think she was actually starting to cry. "I'm sure Seaweed Brain over there usually makes sure of that." Thalia smiled. A nice silence went between us while everyone else unarmed the Romans.

"Well, we will explain it all later Annabeth. Right now we need to find out whats going on and why our memories were erased in the first place." I explained. In a matter of minutes, the Romans were tied up on the ground and they were ready to explain why they wanted to kill us.

"Who are you?" I asked Jacoby.

"I'm exactly who I say I am, a son of Mars. Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus!" I shouted at him.

"What do you mean, Hero of Olympus?" He looked almost confused.

"You know about the War, don't you?" I asked him.

"Oh course. Jason, son of Jupiter, our leader, helped us defeat a titan on Mount Tam." He replied.

"You don't know the half of it." I mumbled and Thalia pushed me out of the way.

"Percy it doesn't matter! All that matters if finding out why Annabeth lost her memories!" Thalia said.

"Well, I got my memories back, they were lost. But I have a feeling that it wasn't just amnesia." I added.

"They were stolen." Annabeth said, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Stolen?" Clarisse asked. "By who?"

"Well, I know for a fact that this situation is almost like a puzzle. I have a feeling that whoever stole Percy's memories stole mine as well. Is there anyone who hated me before?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't think anybody necessarily hated you…" Thalia said.

"No Thals, there was someone." I murmured. "A god, but I just can't put my finger on whom."

"Well Prissy, most of the Gods hate you- not little miss Princess over there." Clarisse added.

"Well none of the big three and definitely not Artemis, Apollo or Aphrodite." Thalia said.

"Not Ares." Clarisse muttered.

"Not Athena, hopefully." Annabeth murmured.

"Ha-ha, very funny Princess." Clarisse chuckled.

"Guys, what about Hera? Didn't Annabeth have something against Hera?" Thalia asked.

"That was it. It was Hera." I said.

"So you're saying that… Hera just took Annabeth's memories for the fun of it?" Thalia said.

"Not unless they got in the way of something." Clarisse said something intelligent for once.

"_Di immortales"_ Thalia muttered.

'What is it Thals?" I asked.

"You." She pointed at Jacoby. "Who is Jason?"

"Jason is the leader of our camp. Yesterday he disappeared before we found Jackson." Jacoby replied.

"How old is Jason?" She asked.

"Not to butt in or anything, but yesterday a new camper arrived at our camp named Jason." Clarisse said.

"Jason is sixteen. Wait so… when Jason left our camp…" Jacoby said, but I interrupted him.

"I disappeared. We switched, Jason and I." I said.

"An exchange." Annabeth whispered.

"So, Jason has no memories?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm not sure… what really worries me is why I got mine back and Annabeth didn't." I muttered.

"Guys." Thalia said.

"This is confusing." Castillo said.

"You can keep Prissy, we don't want him back." Clarisse snickered.

"GUYS." Thalia yelled.

"So Percy, you're a son of the big three?" Alyssa asked.

"Everyone, lets listen to Thalia, she's fuming." I said, earning a punch on the arm from Thalia.

"I think Jason is… my brother." Thalia whispered.

**Not dramatic for you TLH readers, but for others... I hope you liked it!**

**IDK where is stories going, so review with ideas. I need to get it to move faster since it's been like 4 days in the story and I've written like 20k. There will be Percabeth soon I PROMISE. XD REVIEW. Ohh & go check out _Triple Threats._**


End file.
